2008 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship
Marie-Philip Poulin (14 points) | mvp = }} The 2008 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship were the inaugural junior female world ice hockey championships. They were held from January 7 through January 12 of 2008, in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. The championship is the Under-18 junior ice hockey edition of the women worlds, held under the auspices of the IIHF. The inaugural competition featured two groups of nations in round robin play, followed by playoffs. There were eight national teams. Teams The following teams are participating in the championship: * * * * * * * * Format The eight participating teams are divided up into two seeded groups as below. The teams will play each other once in a single round robin format. The top two teams from the group will proceed to the medal round, while the remaining teams will play in the placing games. Preliminary round Group A Standings Results All times local (UTC-7) |score = 2–4 |periods = (1-1, 1-2, 0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A03_74_5_0.pdf |attendance = 102 |official = Mary-Anne Gage }} |score = 11–2 |periods = (4-0, 4-1, 3-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A04_74_4_0.pdf |attendance = 976 |official = Marie Picavet }} |score = 3–5 |periods = (2-2, 1-2, 0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A07_74_4_0.pdf |attendance = 106 |official = Joy Tottman }} |score = 1–10 |periods = (0-2, 1-4, 0-4) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A08_74_4_0.pdf |attendance = 1,024 |official = Utsumi Mamiko }} |score = 3–2 |periods = (0-0, 1-0, 2-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A11_74_5_0.pdf |attendance = 121 |official = Anu Hirvonen }} |score = 17–0 |periods = (6-0, 8-0, 3-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A12_74_6_0.pdf |attendance = 1,052 |official = Danyel Howard }} Group B Standings Results All times local (UTC-7) |score = 4–1 |periods = (3-0, 1-0, 0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 98 |official = Utsumi Mamiko |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B01_74_6_0.pdf }} |score = 11–0 |periods = (3-0, 4-0, 4-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |attendance = 452 |official = Anu Hirvonen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B02_74_6_0.pdf }} |score = 14–0 |periods = (4-0, 5-0, 5-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 52 |official = Danyel Howard |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B05_74_6_0.pdf }} |score = 0–11 |periods = (0-5, 0-1, 0-5) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |attendance = 401 |official = Katerina Ivicicova |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B06_74_6_0.pdf }} |score = 2–6 |periods = (0-1, 1-3, 1-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 57 |official = Marie Picavet |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B09_74_6_0.pdf }} |score = 6–2 |periods = (1-1, 2-1, 3-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |attendance = 397 |official = Mary-Anne Gage |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B10_74_5_0.pdf }} Placement Round |score = 2–1 |periods = (0-1, 2-0, 0-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 64 |official = Utsumi Mamiko |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156313_74_5_0.pdf }} |score = 2–7 |periods = (1-2, 0-3, 1-2) |team2 = ' |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 61 |official = Katerina Ivicicova |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156315_74_4_0.pdf }} 7th/8th Place Game |score = 1–4 |periods = (1-1, 0-2, 0-1) |team2 = ' |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 54 |official = Anu Hirvonen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156217_74_5_0.pdf }} 5th/6th Place Game |score = 4–1 |periods = (3-0, 0-1, 1-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 76 |official = Danyel Howard |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156218_74_4_0.pdf }} Playoff round Draw |pool-a-second-score = 0 |pool-b-first = |pool-b-first-score = 8 |pool-b-second = |pool-b-second-score = 1 |pool-a-first = ' |pool-a-first-score = 7 |f-team-top = ' |f-score-top = 5 |f-team-bot = |f-score-bot = 2 |bronze-team-top = |bronze-score-top = 4 |bronze-team-bot = |bronze-score-bot = 2 }} Semifinals |score = 8–0 |periods = (2-0, 4-0, 2-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena. Calgary |attendance = 483 |official = Marie Picavet |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156214_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 7–1 |periods = (2-0, 4-0, 1-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena. Calgary |attendance = 1,628 |official = Joy Tottman |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156216_74_3_0.pdf }} Bronze medal game |score = 4–2 |periods = (0-0, 1-0, 3-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |attendance = 512 |official = Mary-Anne Gage |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156119_74_5_0.pdf }} Gold medal game |score = 5–2 |periods = (2-0, 2-1, 1-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |attendance = 2,156 |official = Joy Tottman |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156120_74_4_0.pdf }} Final standings External links * Official site * TSN.ca 2008 World Women's U-18 Championship * Hockey Canada 2008 World Women's Under-18 Championship See also * 2008 IIHF World U18 Championships (Men) * 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships (Men) References * TSN.ca (Canadian Press) Hockey Canada names women's U-18 roster * USA Hockey Women’s Under-18 Team Announced Category:2008 in hockey Category:Women's U18 World Ice Hockey Championships